Foolish Apprentice
by Aniron peded
Summary: Contains spoilers! A look at Xehanort and his time before turning to the darkness, between the pages of the Ansem Reports.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters that appear or are mentioned in it. Bril, however, is my creation, but is in no way based off of anyone specifically.

Warning: This story contains **spoilers** for all Kingdom Hearts games, right from the start. If you haven't finished, wait to read this. It'll make more sense that way, I promise.

* * *

Softness against his skin teased him out of heavy sleep. A gentle light against his face encouraged him to open his eyes and find its source.

As he did so, movement captured his attention, and a blond, bearded man came into view. "So, you've awoken," he said with a smile. "That's very good; I was worried."

It was almost laughable – this noble-looking man had been worried about _him?_. But he had no chance to think about the mix of emotions that the words triggered before the older man continued, "When I found you, I wasn't sure you would pull through. It seems you had taken quite a beating of some sort, and yet here you are."

_Darkness/pain/fear/loss_. He shivered under the onslaught, knowing there had been good reason to doubt his survival. A warm hand squeezed his hand, chasing away the shadows. Of course his rescuer had noticed, he was obviously wise and kind and-

"Can you tell me your name?"

He looked up into those yellow eyes, lips parted, eager to say, _of course, I can tell you anything, especially my name, it's mine isn't it?_ After a moment of silence, he swallowed and confessed softly, "I-I don't remember."

There was another pause, and then his hand was given another squeeze. "That's just fine," the man assured him. "You'll remember, eventually. For now, it's just another x, a blank space to be filled in."

He wanted to apologize - _I'm sorry, I'll try harder, I'll remember, whatever you ask_, anything to erase that look of disappointment – but the words froze on his tongue when the other introduced himself as Ansem, and explained that they were in a place called Radiant Garden.

It wasn't very long before they both realized that his amnesia was not a fleeting thing, and none of Ansem's careful treatments were lifting it. He informed Ansem that he had chosen a new name, to last until his memory returned to him. At his choice, and reasoning behind it, Ansem chuckled and commented that it was unusual, but appropriate for him.

Another x. Xehanort.

Now it was nearly a month later, and the young teen found himself knocking on a partly open door. "Master Ansem?" he called softly, spotting the man bent over a book on his desk.

"Come on in, Xehanort." He marked his place and shut the book with one hand and waved Xehanort further into the study with the other hand.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, sir," he said as he moved in front of the desk. Almost of their own violation, his eyes roved over the bookshelves lining the round room; the titles of the ones he could read from this position looked far more interesting than the ones he had been given during his recovery. A deep chuckle brought his attention back to the room's occupant, and Xehanort flushed slightly when he realized Ansem had been watching him stare at the texts.

"My private collection," the scholar explained with a smile. "And no, you aren't interrupting. I did tell you to come see me if you needed something, did I not? What is it that brought you all the way down here?"

"I...I'm bored, sir." Now that he was standing in this room, with the one who ruled Radiant Garden, it sounded rather foolish.

"Bored," Ansem repeated, leaning back in his chair and looking thoughtful. "I have been thinking about taking an apprentice or two...That certainly is an idea, though I understand if you would rather not be stuck overseeing experiments all day."

"I would be honored to be your apprentice, sir!" Xehanort quickly said, with a bow, before Ansem could change his mind. He meant it, too, with all his heart. To be given the opportunity to follow in the footsteps of the man who had saved his life was the chance of a lifetime, and Xehanort would take it with both hands.

Ansem favored him with a warm smile. "Perhaps your enthusiasm will bring new life to some of my older projects," he said. "I will warn you, it is hard work, but I am sure that you are up to the challenge." Rising, he gestured for Xehanort to follow him out into the main workspace.

"I will do my best to live up to your expectations, Master Ansem." Xehanort bowed again, unable to hide the broad smile on his face.

The days passed faster with something to occupy his time, and Ansem seemed pleased with how quickly Xehanort picked up concepts and techniques. It wasn't long before he began to let Xehanort tend experiments on his own, checking on them only occasionally, though on most things they continued to work together.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Perhaps they're all hiding in the castle dungeons."

Xehanort exchanged an amused glance with Ansem, the pair safely hidden from view of the speakers by several tiers of leafy plants. Ansem nodded at the plants in front of them, a clear sign for Xehanort to continue working, while he went to see to their visitors. He had just picked up his notes again when one of the men appeared around the plants. He was solidly built, with black hair placed in neat braids and tied at the back. After a few moments of watching Xehanort take notes, he asked, "You're that kid His Grace found a couple years back, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not a kid," he answered. "I'm Xehanort. I don't believe I've met you before."

"Dilan." The man stuck out a hand, which Xehanort shook briefly. "My buddy Braig and I run the Dome. His new paintball guns keep jamming, so we figured we'd come see if Ansem's as wise as they say he is and can maybe fix them."

"He is. And please don't touch that." Dilan snatched his hand away from the leaves he had been idly flicking. "We've been attempting to determine the type of soil and fertilizer combination that will allow produce to provide maximum harvest for the town, and I believe Master Ansem would be very put out to have to start over again."

"My apologies," Dilan said. "I know I'd hate it if someone came and messed up our stuff while we were working on it. Although," he sent a sideways glance at Xehanort. "We don't usually use fancy speech to scare people off. Maybe we should try it."

"Maybe you should. Didn't seem to work on you, though."

The pair kept straight faces for several seconds. Then Xehanort's lips twitched. Soon both of them were quietly snickering, trying not to attract the attention of the other two men. "So, do you enjoy paintballing?" Xehanort asked, once he felt under control.

"Nah, that's Braig's thing. I'm more of a-"

"Xehanort, would you come here please?" Ansem called out.

Dilan followed Xehanort to the large table in the center of the room, where Ansem waited with another man, presumably Braig. He was more slender than Dilan and lacked his braids. Instead, he kept his hair pulled into a short tail at the nape of his neck, drawing attention to the jagged scar on his face. Touches of gray in the black hair indicated that he was much older than Xehanort or Dilan. He might even be older than Ansem, which surprised Xehanort. He had expected somebody who ran a fast-action place like the Dome would be younger. On the table in front of them sat a half-assembled paintball gun.

Ansem looked up at Xehanort with a grin. "Look at this," he said, tapping the gun. "Extremely lightweight, even when it's all put together, yet Braig says that he and Dilan have jumped up and down on one of them and not dented it at all. It's a highly impressive achievement, creating a material like that."

"What was the problem with it, then?" Dilan asked.

Braig snorted and rolled his eyes. "The disks in the quick feed were way too small, they couldn't hang onto the balls tight enough."

"So they'd slip, run into each other, and make it jam," Dilan finished with a nod.

"Makes me feel like a right fool, missing something simple like that."

"But it is quite impressive, the way you've improved them. This design of this is far superior to the ones in use when I was a boy," Ansem said.

Braig looked slightly smug. "Yeah, it's like the last guy never experimented with them or anything. I like messing with them, and Dilan's really good with the propellants and stuff."

"There's always more to learn, though," his companion added.

Ansem nodded. "Yes, there is always more to learn. In fact, the two of you are more than welcome to join Xehanort here as my apprentices. Such sharp minds as yours should not go to waste."

Dismayed, Xehanort stared at his teacher. Was he not good enough, that Ansem wanted to replace him with these other two? _I've done everything you've asked me..._

Catching the young man's look, Ansem smiled and gave his shoulder a reassuring pat. "Don't worry, I'm sure the three of you will get along just fine, Xehanort. Besides, the extra companionship will be good for you."

Xehanort bowed his head, only marginally calmed. "Yes, Master Ansem."

Fears of replacement were more easily put to rest by observing the newcomers. Xehanort's time under Ansem's undivided teaching had given him a distinct advantage, putting him miles ahead of them, though they were quickly working to catch up. Relaxing towards them, Xehanort was not surprised to learn that Ansem had been right – it was nice to have more people to talk to, especially ones who understood what he was talking about. Remembering this, Xehanort made no further protests as autumn moved to winter and the three apprentices became four, and then five. Ansem recruited Even on the spot after seeing his work in the research department of Radian Garden's small hospital. He neatly balanced out Braig and Dilan, who were more interested in the immediate and obvious results of research. Elaeus joined the group when he overheard Even, Xehanort, and Braig arguing about synthesis materials. The large man had stepped in and quietly settled the argument, and had been about to walk away when the trio pounced on him and dragged him to their master. Ansem, Xehanort felt, had been silently laughing behind his blue ice cream bar at the explanation of his apprentices, but had extended the offer of joining them to Elaeus.

Ienzo, though, was Xehanort's own contribution. He had been taking a walk, hoping to clear his head in the cold air, when shouts and jeers caught his attention. Following them, he found a gathering of schoolboys, perhaps a few years younger than himself, in a ring around two of their classmates. The large one was obviously trying to pick a fight, but the other teen was having none of it. All of the taunts and jokes aimed at him were turned back, with additional jibes. The boy's quick wit was confusing his opponent, who responded by becoming even more angry.

It was about to get out of hand when Xehanort stepped out of the shadows. They may not have known his face, but the long white coat he had on was known to be worn only by Ansem and his apprentices. Most of them scattered, leaving Xehanort alone with Ienzo.

The boy scowled at him through a short curtain of hair. "Bril and his gang started it," he quickly pointed out.

"I gathered as much. How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Name?"

"Ienzo. What do you care?"

"I noticed you used many terms that probably aren't common among fourteen year olds. Are you interested in science, by any chance?"

"Boy, you're just full of questions today, aren't you?" Ienzo crossed his arms and glared up at Xehanort.

"I'm always full of questions, so I hope you'll indulge me with one more." Xehanort smiled and held out his hand. "Would you like to become one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices?"


	2. Chapter 2

Xehanort stopped in the doorway of Ansem's study, momentarily unnoticed by the others. Braig and Ienzo, as usual, were doing their best to rile up Even. The blond researcher was trying not to rise to the bait, but whatever had Ienzo gesturing like that with a bar of Sea-salt ice cream was wearing away at Even's patience, something Xehanort could see from across the room. The boy, now nearly seventeen, had a knack for pushing people's buttons, and Braig had often encouraged him. Dilan and Elaeus, completely ignoring their fellow apprentices, were busy scribbling on and discussing one of the large noteboards Ansem kept in the study. Ansem himself was...

"There you are, Xehanort. I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten lost."

...sitting in his chair, with the standard blue bar of Sea-salt in his hand, smiling at him. Xehanort gave a short bow as everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Forgive me, Master Ansem. I was momentarily held up while leaving my rooms."

He was about to close the door behind him when a crash echoed down the hallway, capturing everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Even asked, frowning and staring at the door as if it would show him.

"I don't know," Xehanort admitted. "I didn't touch anything on my way in, and there was nobody in the lab. We're all in here."

"I'll go check it out," Braig said, straightening and heading out the door. "I'll just be a minute," he called over his shoulder.

Xehanort did his best to shake off the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and wandered over to the noteboard, nodding his thanks as Elaeus took a step back to allow him to look. For several long moments the only sound in the room was rustling of cloth when somebody shifted his weight, waiting for Braig to come back.

A shout, and then the unmistakable sound of an explosion. At once, the six waiting men were sprinting towards the open lab area. Elaeus was in the lead, followed closely by Dilan, though the others weren't far behind. There was thick smoke in the air, and the room was littered with rubble and spilled chemicals. "Braig!" Ansem shouted. "Braig, answer me!"

There was a low groan from under the remnants of a table. Elaeus was the first one over there, uncovering the scientist and checking him for injury. He looked up at Ansem. "We need to get him out of here, he's in bad shape."

Ansem nodded. "Even, with us," he ordered. "The rest of you, find out how this happened."

After they had left with Braig, the remaining three stood in the room, somewhat at a loss. At least for a little while, until Dilan lost his temper and kicked a large piece of a cabinet across the room with a shout. It hit the wall and disappeared behind another pile, and Ienzo put a hand on Dilan's arm. "Calm down. He'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Dilan didn't look convinced, but he also didn't look like he was about to add to the destruction either.

Xehanort wanted to add his own comforting words, but there had been a soft sound when the cabinet had landed, and he was hoping for it to repeat itself. There - almost inaudible over the hiss of chemicals reacting with each other and the furniture – a moan of pain. "I think we have company," Xehanort said, moving across the room to where the sound was coming from, Dilan and Ienzo on his heels. Hidden behind, and partly buried under one of the overturned tables and smashed equipment, was a familiar-looking young man. Narrowing his eyes, Xehanort took a closer look to make sure, then gave an unpleasant smile when the frightened teen looked up at him. "Bril, wasn't it? What an unexpected surprise. You wouldn't happen to know what caused this mess, would you?"

* * *

_He had been fighting forever, it seemed, but now he could finally let his weapon vanish in a flash of light. The others could take care of the few left in the town; he needed to find his brother. Pulling off his helmet, he choked slightly on the thick, smoky air. "Ais!" he yelled. "Ais, where are you?" There was no answer, and his search became increasingly desperate. _

_Finally, finally he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Izeh-"_

"-hanort! Wake up!" Ienzo's concerned face swam into focus, and Xehanort quickly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I fell asleep?" he asked, sitting up from where he'd slumped in the chair. Disoriented, until he realized that they had decided to stay in Ienzo's room, closest to the infirmary, to wait for word on Braig. "What time is it?"

"It's just after dawn," Even said from the doorway. "Master Ansem sent me to fetch everyone. Where are Dilan and Elaeus?"

"They went to lock Bril up after we finished talking to him," Ienzo said. "I'll go get them." He left, closing the door behind him.

Even gave Xehanort a level look. "You were having a nightmare when I came in."

Xehanort got to his feet and began trying to smooth the wrinkles out of his clothes. "Fumes from the mess must have gotten to me," he said.

"Memories sometimes surface in dreams. Did any of it feel familiar to you?"

"I don't think my memories would have waited five years only to start surfacing in my sleep. Besides, if my past is anything like what I saw, I'm probably better off not remembering." Dragging his hands through his pale hair, he turned the subject back to more important matters. "How is Braig doing?"

"He's awake now. I'm afraid we weren't able to save his right eye, but there shouldn't be any other permanent damage. Once the others come back, I'll take you in to see him."

They didn't have very long to wait before Ienzo returned with the other two in tow. At their immediate barrage of questions, Even simply held a hand up for silence, then beckoned for them to follow.

"You lot sure are looking cheerful," was how Braig greeted them. He was sitting up in bed, looking mostly unhurt except for the bandages that covered his right eye. "So, who died?"

"You almost did, you idiot," Dilan growled. Ansem, seated next to the bed, said his name quietly in admonishment. There was an awkward silence in the room, until Dilan broke it with, "Anyway, we got the brat that made the place blow. He told us everything."

"What happened?" Ansem asked.

"It's because of me," Ienzo said. "Bril hated that I was taken out of school to study under you, especially since I was younger than him. It drove him insane that you took me in and never even glanced his way." He shook his head. "He never could stand being second-rate."

"He came in to do some vandalism," Dilan continued, hands clasped behind his back. "He knocked over one of the setups – I think it was yours, Even – and was about to destroy another one, except he tripped and got tangled in a couple of the power cords. Then Braig came in and spooked him, so he tried to run."

"He ripped the cords," Even guessed. When the others nodded, he sighed. "The electricity reacted with the spilled materials and caused the explosion, correct?"

"It's a wonder you weren't both killed," Xehanort added.

Braig gave them a lopsided grin. "It'll take more than some kid to do me in," he said. "You all know I'm a survivor."

"Too stubborn to know when to die, you mean," Dilan corrected him.

"Stubbornness, or too many paintballs to the brain?" Elaeus wondered out loud.

"Hey, have pity on the injured guy!"

While the rest of the room dissolved into a bout of Braig-baiting, Xehanort moved over to Ansem's side and rested a hand on his shoulder. The sage looked tired, almost worn out. "You should get some sleep," Xehanort told him gently. "We can take care of things today." He pulled the older man to his feet and began leading him out of the room.

At the doorway, Ansem paused and looked back at the other five apprentices, chatting animatedly with each other. "What drives one person to harm another?" he asked quietly.

Xehanort frowned at him. "There's darkness in every heart, Master Ansem. You told me that yourself."

"I did, didn't I? A heart's darkness..." Ansem shook himself, then smiled reassuringly at Xehanort. "I believe I can make it to my quarters on my own. Please make sure Even gets his rest as well."

"I will," he said, giving a slight bow of his head. When he looked up, Ansem the Wise was already moving down the hallway, red sash trailing behind him.

* * *

Ansem allowed Bril to be released after he had a long, private conversation with the teen, much to his apprentices' displeasure. They had nearly lost one of their own due to the boy's foolishness, and, "You're just going to _let him go?_" Ienzo asked. "What if he comes back to finish the job?"

"That is my decision," the king replied. "I do not believe he will cause any more trouble."

"But-"

"It's not our place, Ienzo," Xehanort broke in. Spreading his hands, he added, "We must respect Master Ansem's ruling in this matter, whether we like it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a small celebration in Ansem's study the day Braig rejoined them. The bandages had been replaced by an eyepatch and there was more gray in his hair than before, but his mind - and mouth – was as sharp as ever. Once the impromptu party had settled down, the first thing he asked about was their research. "I'm sure I've missed a lot," he said.

Even's eyes flickered to Xehanort's, then away as Ansem answered, "Actually, you haven't missed anything. I've asked the others to put off any personal projects until after you returned to us. I have a plan in mind that will require all of our input."

He was the immediate and sole focus of five and a half pairs of eyes. Group projects involving all of them were rare, since Ansem liked to spread their talents out. The last one had been during the epidemic two winters back, when they had all worked nearly nonstop to combat the illness. There was nothing like that going on now, in the lazy warmth of summer, so what-?

"The darkness in people's hearts...I wish to probe its depths and, if possible, rid ourselves of it entirely," Ansem said.

Even was the first to speak. "How? Where do we even start? Saying 'the darkness is a problem' is far to broad, there's no way to narrow that down properly."

"We'd have to use at least one live test subject," Ienzo said. His fingers drummed on his knees as he turned the problem over in his mind. "More than one would give better results, so we know which parts of the data are individual and which are universal. But the point stands, we need an actual person to test."

"We need a baseline. How deep is the darkness?" Braig added.

"Is that going to be different for every person, do you think?" Dilan sat forward and propped his chin on his folded hands, looking thoughtful.

"Possibly it varies on the personality type," Elaeus added.

"Psychology?" Xehanort asked. "You've been looking into that recently, haven't you, Even?" He raised his brow at the man in question.

"It would be as good a place as any to start," Even answered, though it was directed more at Ansem than Xehanort.

"Go brainstorm, and come up with some tests to run," Ansem told the group. "Keep in mind that our hypothetical volunteer will be a human being, and that we do not want to harm him or her."

"Yes, Master Ansem," they chorused.

Xehanort lingered after the others had filed out. He watched as Ansem pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing on it in his neat script, the words 'Ansem Report' centered at the top. "Master Ansem?"

The pen paused, and golden eyes met his. "Yes, Xehanort?"

"I'll do it. Be the test subject, I mean. Or a test subject, anyway."

His teacher set his pen down and gave him a measuring look. "You are my senior apprentice, a brilliant young man, and I do not hesitate to call you my best student. I need you as a researcher, a scientist, not as an experiment. Why do you wish to do such a thing?"

Xehanort gave a low bow. "I am honored that you think so highly of me, sir." There was, in fact, no way for him to describe how it felt to know that Ansem considered him - _him_ - his best apprentice. But now was not the time to indulge in that glow, not yet. "I promise that you will _not_ lose me as a researcher. In fact, would it not be better to use someone who can provide information correctly from both sides?"

"That can't possibly be your true reason."

Xehanort dropped his gaze. "Ever since the explosion, I've been having nightmares. Mostly of looking for someone, and people looking for me. Even thinks it might be my memories trying to come back."

"You spoke of these nightmares to Even, but not to me?"

The reproach, gentle as it was, felt like a knife to his heart. Xehanort's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "No, Master Ansem! It's not – You were busy with Braig at the time, I wasn't about to bother you over a few _dreams!_"

A raised hand silenced any further comments Xehanort might have made. Ansem pulled out one of his ice cream bars from the enchanted drawer in his desk, unwrapped it, then took a bite. After he swallowed it, he said, "You hope that probing the darkness in your own heart will return your memories to you. It is not an unreasonable expectation, since we still do not know what caused them to leave you in the first place." He nodded and picked his pen back up. "Very well, then. Once we have a defined route of exploration, we will begin."

Long after Xehanort joined his fellow apprentices, the only sound in the book-lined study was the scratch of pen on paper. Eventually, though, Ansem set the pen down with finality, and pulled a folder out of his desk. It contained only one other sheet of paper, which was also inscribed with the title of 'Ansem Report'. Ansem slipped the new sheet behind the old, then replaced the folder in his desk. That done, he left the room to join his students, all eager to begin their new line of study.

_One of my own apprentices, Xehanort, has volunteered to be a subject._

_But is he really the right subject?_

Much to Even's disappointment, the nightmares gradually decreased over the following weeks. Eventually they vanished completely, leaving only the lingering memory of the taste of ash on Xehanort's tongue. Xehanort wasn't sure whether he was relieved to see them go or sad at the loss of what might have been a glimpse of his past. Either way, Ansem continued his examinations of Xehanort's heart, for all the good it did them.

"We're gettin' nowhere with these tests of yours," Braig growled at Xehanort.

"I know," he said glumly, staring down at the notes. The original results from the psychological tests Ansem had given Xehanort had been marked on so many times by the scientists that they had become difficult to read, prompting Xehanort and Braig to volunteer to rewrite them, added notes and all, on fresh paper. It was mildly discouraging, to say the least.

"What are you complaining about now, old man?" Ienzo asked as he entered the workroom, their lunch on the tray he carried. After Xehanort cleared off enough space, the teen set the food down and cocked his head at Braig.

"For one thing, in my day we had respect for our elders." This statement earned identical disbelieving snorts from both younger men, which Braig chose to ignore as he selected a sandwich. "For another, we're just going around in circles with this darkness stuff. There's nothing new here."

"If only we could isolate a heart, study it without interference from the person..." Xehanort frowned at the sandwich Braig shoved into his hand, then took a bite. Breakfast suddenly seemed very long ago, and he hadn't noticed how hungry he was until then.

"We'd need a bigger lab to work in, one that people _won't_ be able to randomly come in and blow up," Braig said.

"There's that huge storage space hidden behind Master Ansem's study that nobody uses anymore. I could probably talk him into converting it into a lab," Ienzo offered.

"Elaeus and Dilan have been working on creating artificial hearts. It would make sense that they would need extra space," Xehanort said. "A perfectly plausible request."

"Just to be clear here, we're not talking about removing _Xehanort_'s heart, are we? 'Cause I do think the king would notice _that_ little detail," Braig said.

"Of course not," Ienzo said. "We have no idea what happens when a heart is removed, there's no sense in risking one of our own like that."

Xehanort gave a firm nod, certain that they were finally on the right track. "Do it. Ienzo, speak with Master Ansem about the new lab. Braig, talk to Dilan and Elaeus, then the three of you start collecting samples. I'll find Even and come up with the next line of testing."

The plan worked like a charm. Progress was temporarily halted to allow the construction of the new laboratory deep beneath the castle. By the time it was completed, a large number of samples had been gathered from the streets of Radiant Garden and carefully hidden from Ansem's discovery.

The computer system Ansem set up for the lab was a pleasant surprise for his students. High speed, large memory, and already installed with an excellent security program Ansem himself had adapted specifically to their project from older software. It was, in a word, perfect. Detailed files of their experiments could be kept on the computer, easily accessed, but safe from the eyes of anyone outside the circle of seven.

Those files, however, would be left to the other five apprentices. Much like his master, Xehanort preferred to write most of his plans on paper, by hand. To Ansem's displeasure, he had been called away to one of the outlying provinces over a succession dispute just as the laboratory had been completed. Having no other choice but to go settle it in person, but unwilling to make his students wait another two months to continue work they were obviously eager to return to, he had left Xehanort in charge of resuming the research. Thus, Xehanort was in Ansem's study, sitting at Ansem's desk, staring at the unmarked paper long after everyone else had gone to bed.

What to call it? Names were considered and discarded almost within the same instant - _Darkness of the Heart, Delving into Darkness, Darkness Report, Xehanort's Reports_. The last one earned a snort of laughter as he imagined Ansem's reaction to _that_ title.

Ansem...He titled his writings 'Ansem Reports', didn't he? With a shrug, Xehanort wrote _Ansem Report 1_ at the top of the page. Flatter his teacher. Why not?

With the title taken care of, the initial part of the report felt like it wrote itself, and the words poured out onto the paper.

_It is my duty to expose what this darkness really is. I shall conduct the following experiments:_

_- Extract the darkness from a person's heart._

_- Cultivate darkness in a pure heart._

_- Both suppress and amplify the darkness within_.


	4. Chapter 4

"When was the last time any of you checked the holding rooms?"

Even's question caught them all by surprise. Xehanort glanced up from his textbook at the blond, then at his fellows, silently echoing him.

"I think the last time was when me and Dilan took that last batch down there, yesterday morning," Braig answered. "Why?"

Even tilted his head to indicate the passageway behind him. "I think all of you should see this."

They followed him down to where they had locked the subjects away after their hearts had been removed. Inability to restore their hearts had prompted the group to not collect more samples until they could work out the latest kink in their work, so the only sound was of the six men moving down the hallway. The heartless ones were completely silent.

At least, they had been. As they drew near, Xehanort could hear quiet squeaking and rustling coming from the holding rooms. Glances at the others told him that they heard it as well. Despite the noises, they did not hesitate to gather around the doorway of the cell Even opened up.

"Somebody turn on the light. There's no way for us to see whatever it is Even is so worked up over in the dark."

"Dilan, the light _is_ on," Elaeus pointed out.

There was a collective intake of breath as the researchers suddenly realized that the shifting mass of shadows had humanoid shapes, were possibly even sentient. At the very least, they were aware of the six in the doorway - several were already creeping towards them.

Several long moments went by as they stared in shock, broken only by the squeal of one of the shadows as Braig's booted foot launched it across the small room after it got too close for comfort. "Definitely an unexpected outcome," Even said. "The subjects that were in here have completely vanished."

"What are they?" Ienzo asked.

Xehanort smiled. "Our next experimental subjects."

_Are they the people who lost their hearts, or incarnations of darkness? Or something else entirely beyond my imagination?_

_Those who lack hearts...I will call them the Heartless._

When Xehanort walked into the study, Elaeus was wrapping a bandage around several deep scratches on Even's arm. "What happened?"

Even was scowling fiercely, looking like he might jump up from his seat at any moment. "I was providing the Shadows with some food from the meat lockers when they attacked me instead. I was fortunate that Elaeus was there, or else..." He didn't need to finish the sentence. They had all seen what happened to living people locked in with the Heartless. "I believe that there are more of them now than there used to be. They're multiplying down there, somehow."

"Did they respond to the meat at all?"

"No, Xehanort!" Even slammed his free hand down on the desk. "They responded to _me_. Do you not understand? They devour hearts, not normal food, and they hunt in _groups_. If we aren't careful, we could become just like them."

"We'll simply have to be cautious, then," Xehanort replied calmly. He left the study to the holding rooms. He wanted to make certain observations himself, without the apprentices around. Safety, their safety, had always been stressed to the six by Ansem as paramount, and he was about to break the first rule of safety they had set down over the Heartless.

He was going to let one out.

center /center 

Ansem the Wise returned to the castle the next day, and was warmly welcomed back by most of the inhabitants. Between the fanfare, unpacking, and needing to attend to numerous royal duties, he was unable to join his students in his study until late that evening.

Not that any of them minded very much. It gave them time to work out exactly how to tell him of their discoveries about the darkness and the heart that the Heartless so neatly provided them. The fact that a few of the Shadows had escaped and had to be tracked down also made them grateful for the extra time, since it took several hours to find them all.

Xehanort was fairly sure they were all accounted for; the way they multiplied often made it hard to keep an accurate count of the Heartless.

Several takes of artificial hearts were placed around the room, the two large noteboards on the subject matter were finished and leaning against a bookcase, and Ienzo and Dilan were playing a word game on a third, when Ansem arrived, red sash draped carelessly over his shoulders.

"Did any of you see the meteor shower last night?" he asked as he took his seat.

Dilan nodded. "We all did. An impressive display."

"And completely arbitrary. We had no way of expecting it, and it was only by pure luck that we caught it," Even added.

Ansem smiled. "I, too, thought it both impressive and fascinating in its unexpectedness. In fact, some of the meteors fell near our camp last night, so I brought some back for us to study. Very unusual material...I left it with the steward, Elaeus. You can get it from him in the morning." The other students' chuckles did nothing to dampen Elaeus's grin. "Now then, how have your studies gone?"

It was the question Xehanort had been waiting for. Using the noteboards, he outlined the process of how the darkness engulfed a heart and created a Heartless. The Shadows, they had determined, were incarnations of that darkness, trapping the heart in a physical being. Ansem appeared shocked to learn that they kept many Heartless in storage in the lab.

"You've done very well in this," he said slowly, examining the boards. "But where did you get the hearts that became these...Heartless?"

"The artificial hearts-" Xehanort started.

"Your artificial hearts have no inherent light or darkness," Ansem overrode him. "Yes, I did have time to read the reports you sent me. Are you trying to tell me that man-made hearts somehow became consumed by inner darkness they blatantly do not have?"

"No, Master Ansem."

"Then tell me, Xehanort, _where did you get the hearts?_"

He hesitated for a moment, but Ansem's focus look demanded nothing but the immediate truth. "We removed them from subjects collected from the town."

Ansem steepled his fingers and pressed them against his lips, eyes closed. He took several deep breathes before opening his eyes and asking, "You took hearts out of living people?"

"Yes, Master Ansem."

He looked around the room. "All of you, all six of you, knew about this? Took part in it?"

The other five, who had remained motionless since the discussion had turned dangerous, each gave their affirmatives, quietly as if to avoid further attention. Ansem looked like he had been punched in the stomach at the revelation. Gathering his composure, he told them, "I want this stopped, immediately. Everything you've collected about the heart and the darkness is to be discarded," his voice rose over the protests, "All of these Heartless need to be destroyed, everything."

"Everything, Master Ansem?" Ienzo asked. "All of our hard work..."

"Everything," Ansem said firmly, rising from his chair. "Except those," he added, pointing at the noteboards and the tanks. "Those will remain in here to remind the six of you..."

He couldn't finish. Shaking his head, he hurriedly left the room, leaving them to look helplessly at each other.

"We misjudged his compassion," Elaeus said quietly.

"Do we really have to destroy all of it?" Ienzo looked up at Xehanort, his eyes large and pleading.

Xehanort shook his head. "Of course not," he reassured him, ruffling the younger researcher's hair and earning himself a swat.

"He told us to get rid of it all," Braig pointed out.

"He's just tired from his journey, and it made him overreact to having this sprung on him," Xehanort reasoned. "We'll let him calm down for a few days, then work our way back onto the subject. The Heartless aren't going anywhere, we'll just have to be careful when going into the lab so he doesn't notice. In the meantime, we can examine the material that fell from the sky last night."


	5. Chapter 5

_My people and I are all but prisoners of this tiny place._

Xehanort set the report aside and flexed his hand. The restrictions Ansem set on them did make them feel like prisoners in the castle. There was a new program on the computer to watch what they put on there, appropriately named the Master Control Program. Even with the MCP in place, Ansem watched them like a hawk at first, and it had been nearly two weeks before any of them were able to return to the supposedly locked-away section of the lab. Braig and Dilan were leading the other three in a construction project down there, a device they claimed would enable them to create Heartless from the artificial hearts. Xehanort left them to it while he focused on capturing Ansem's attention once more. The fire of new theories and experiments should put him back firmly in his mentor's good graces, and examining the heart of the world already burned fiercely in Xehanort's veins. If he could light that fire in Ansem as well, they would be free to go to resume their work without worrying about getting caught.

Satisfied with what he had written, Xehanort gathered his proposal notes and the two noteboards he would need, then left for Ansem's study.

He placed two careful knocks on the door to warn of his presence before opening it. "Master Ansem?"

The king had been reading, chin propped on one hand while the other tracked his progress on the page. But, when Xehanort entered the room, he favored his student with a smile - wane and sad, but still there. Xehanort felt his certainty that this would put things right increase, especially when he noticed the spark of interest in his eyes at the noteboards. "Xehanort? What brings you down here?"

Xehanort propped the boards on the bookshelves where his teacher could clearly see the drawings on them. "Do you remember when we were examining the blocks you brought us, and Braig commented on how they were more like children's building blocks than meteors?"

Ansem gave a small chuckle, the smile on his face becoming a little stronger. "Of course I do. It took over an hour to settle down the row and smooth everyone's ruffled feathers after Even asked why Braig was playing with Ienzo's toys."

Xehanort allowed himself a grin at the memory. "Well, that made me begin wondering about it, and it occurred to me: What if they aren't strange meteors at all, but parts of a wall that used to be around our world and, for some reason, crumbled?"

"A wall? How do you explain the night skies?"

"'Wall' is probably the wrong word for it. More like the world's skin, permeable enough to allow sun- and starlight in, but still an effective barrier." A pause, letting the older man process the idea. "All living beings have just a few things in common, one of them being that they have skins that protect them. Would it not make sense to conceive of our world as being a living entity in its own right?"

He was nodding. "A likely concept, and one that's often used in myths and literature. Go on, I can see you're bursting to tell me what you wish to do."

Xehanort smiled slightly, acknowledging how well his teacher knew him. "Living things also have another part of themselves in common...a heart." As he expected, the banned subject drew a slight flinch from Ansem, and Xehanort held his hands up to ask for patience to explain where he was going with this. "It's a well understood concept that our hearts are connected, demonstrated by how societies live and work together. If worlds have hearts, surely they too must be connected to each other?" He tilted his head, indicating the noteboard about these connections. "And, if humans have hearts and live on worlds that also have hearts, is it also possible that there is a place that is the actual heart of _all worlds_? A Kingdom Hearts, perhaps?"

"Just what is it you plan to do?" Ansem was still tense, but he wasn't rejecting Xehanort outright. A good sign.

"I want to find these connections, and the heart of all worlds. To do that I need to study the heart of _this_ world."

Ansem leaned back, his eyes moving from Xehanort's earnest face to the noteboards. Connections between worlds, heart of the world, Xehanort's face, then back again. Ansem rubbed his hands over his face, then sat forward. "You may hang those in here, Xehanort. I will consider your proposal and inform you of my decision in a few days."

"Yes, Master Ansem."

* * *

The newly-created (and named) Soldier Heartless behaved much the same as their more natural counterparts, much to their satisfaction. Dilan and Braig practically radiated smugness at the fact that it was the two of them who came up with the idea of making Heartless, though Xehanort was quick to point out that all six of them had done the research that led them to this point.

"We've enabled the computer to make modifications to any of our Heartless so they can be adapted to our needs," Elaeus told him.

Xehanort looked up quickly from the Soldiers. "The MCP-"

"Has been blocked from accessing the files," Even assured him.

"When Master Ansem installed it, he forgot about the Tron program," Ienzo said. "The watchdog is just about the only thing on there the MCP doesn't have full access to, so I hid the Heartless files inside the coding for a few of its functions. Tron was created to protect our work, so they should be safe there. Unless," he added with a smirk, "You think the MCP is going to start taking over the computer or something."

"No...You did a good job. All of you did," he added. "This is probably the first step in creating hearts that are indistinguishable from natural ones."

_But the two types remain distinct for the purpose of the experiment. So, I will mark the ones that are created artificially._

Xehanort strode down the hallway to Ansem's study, elation making his footsteps light. They were so close to unlocking the secrets to the heart, he could taste it. All that was needed was to confirm his theory about the door he had discovered, and that would surely come with his master's blessing.

Two measured knocks sounded, as always, before he swung the door open. His momentum halted briefly in shock at the sight of Ansem's guest, a mouse hardly taller than the room's desk, who turned as he entered. Xehanort bowed, quickly recovering from his surprise.

"Master Ansem, regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed-"

"I forbid it!" Xehanort flinched back from the harsh tone, his heart sinking as Ansem continued in the same tone. "Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!"

What could Xehanort have done that had changed his teacher's mind so quickly? "But Master Ansem!" he protested. "I've been thinking..." He trailed off as Ansem sadly shook his head, the words dieing on his lips.

"Xehanort... Those thoughts are best forgotten."

He started in surprise - _Forgotten? Just like that?_ - and nearly pleaded for him to reconsider. A second look at Ansem's face told him it would be a wasted effort, though, especially when it was combined with the stranger's blatant staring at him. Dropping his arms, Xehanort gave another bow, then backed out of the room slowly, closing the door as he did so.

Lead-filled boots carried him away from the study and back to his chambers without his noticing. He sat at his small desk, chin propped in his hands and eyes unfocused. The conversation repeated itself in his mind, chased by questions without answers. How had it gone so wrong between himself and his teacher? He'd thought that Ansem would be proud of his ideas and theories, but he had shut down the research laboratory without a second thought. Why?

His gaze moved to the blank sheets of paper on the corner of the desk, awaiting his next Ansem Report. Could his master have become...jealous of his students? Especially of the one who seemed to be surpassing his work? Was that why he halted their research?

The chair toppled backwards as Xehanort rose and slammed his hands down on the desk, scattering the pages. "How dare he do this!"

* * *

King Mickey Mouse only stayed for a few days, most of which he spent in Ansem's study, deep in discussion. The apprentices were occasionally invited as well, giving them glimpses into the tiny king's vast store of knowledge. Confirmation about several of their theories about the gummi blocks was highly satisfying, as was the utter confusion on his face when half of the apprentices broke into snickers when the subject came up.

"The gummi blocks have been the source of at least one fight I know about, and possibly more I care not to," was the weary explanation Ansem gave him. Xehanort did not blame him for not pushing the matter further.

To Xehanort, the gummi blocks and resulting ships were less important than the tales about the Keyblade Masters. Mickey, and to their surprise, Ansem, both knew a great deal about the legends, though Mickey's knowledge far surpassed Ansem's. Xehanort devoured the tales of the Keyblade hungrily, especially after learning that they were closely linked to their wielders' heart. The conflicting legends were also very interesting, as well as the mention of princesses that were often associated with the blades.

Keys locked doors, or opened them. And the door beneath the castle had opened _so easily_ to his touch. What was the connection?

* * *

"Xehanort, sir?"

Xehanort looked up from his book as the boy's voice broke the quiet of the castle library. It was one of the squires, often used as errand boys due to the lack of military need in Radiant Garden. He had met this one before, recalled that he had an unusual name. Something to do with storms or the rain or something. The boy looked only a few years older than Ienzo when he'd become an apprentice. "Yes?"

"Master Ansem sent me to fetch you. He said he wanted you to come to his study to discuss something." The boy – Squall, that was it – gave him a solemn look. "He sounded upset."

"Thank you," Xehanort said. The book was abandoned on the table, leaving him to face his teacher empty-handed.

The first thing he noticed was that the hidden door to the laboratory was open. That was highly unusual, since Ansem had pretended that the lab didn't exist once he ordered his students to stop using it. The second thing he noticed was that the pages spread out on the desk were covered in his handwriting, and Ansem did not looked the slightest bit pleased with him.

"Explain this, Xehanort."

"Master Ansem?" The reports were all self-explanatory, he thought, if one bothered to read them.

"Explain to me this travesty, Xehanort, that you have written _in my name!_" He stood, hands splayed over the pages. "You opened the door to this world, you conducted experiments without my permission, you deliberately disobeyed me-"

"We wouldn't have had to disobey you, _Master_, if you hadn't halted us, held us back-"

"Silence!" Ansem roared. He swept the papers off of his desk, knocking over the tanks of hearts as well. The crash as the glass smashed felt unusually loud in the small room. "I will not have you turning my kingdom into a hollow bastion of darkness!"

The entrance to the lab was no longer empty, as the other apprentices gathered in it. Something like betrayal flashed across Ansem's face when he saw them, realized where they had come from, and what they must have been doing. Xehanort saw the hesitation from the five, who looked between their senior member and their teacher, all of them wondering which side to choose.

He knew, suddenly, how he would make that choice so much simpler. "Do you wish to see it, Master Ansem?" he purred, moving around the desk.

Ansem eyed him warily, backing away...towards the lab. "See what, Xehanort?" he asked.

"The door, of course." Slow, measured steps, stalking his prey.

"No, I would rather not."

"I think you should. In fact, I insist."

It was almost too easy, seizing the older man's arm, dragging him down the walkway. The other apprentices parted in front of them, lifting no hand to help. They followed as he pulled their teacher deeper into the lab, past the holding rooms.

Ansem's struggles increased when the small door came into view, though to no avail. Xehanort nodded for the nearest, Even, to open it. They had worked with the Heartless for so long, peered through this very door for so many hours, that it opened easily under the touch of any of the six.

"Xehanort, stop this. You're not thinking clearly, Xehanort plea-" The pleadings cut off when the door slammed behind Ansem.

He leveled his gaze at the closed door, then glanced around at his companions. "Now," he said. "We can work without interruption."


	6. Chapter 6

Xehanort stood in the open doorway, staring at the heart of the world. The scent of darkness was comforting, whispering that it would give him the answers he looked for.

He glanced back at the other five scientists arranged behind him, various recording and measuring devices in their hands. Elaeus gave him a nod. "We're ready when you are, Xehanort."

"Good," he answered.

It took only one step for the sense of a floor beneath him to vanish, though he did not fall. Tendrils of darkness rose up, wrapped around him, welcoming him into their embrace. He felt his body fall away from him, too frail to hold him, now empty and useless. Nothing to grieve over, especially when a new body coalesced around him from the darkness, firm and strong. Power coursed through him.

Laughing, he turned to the five mortals watching him, still safe in their world. "Come," he called, reaching out a hand. They looked at each other, unsure at first. "Come," he said again.

Braig was the first to step through.

* * *

Cold water dripping on his face, and a hard, even colder, surface under him forced him to wakefulness. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his damp hair. Hollowness ached inside of him, and with a frown he pressed his hand against his chest. 

Dimly, he remembered falling back, even as the darkness pulled his heart from him. A shape had formed around his heart, his body abandoned...

_My heart is gone, yet I continue. I am not a Heartless, so what strange existence is this?_ Sounds pulled him from his thoughts – a groan, then a curse.

"What's happened to us?"

They waited in the dark, tiny alley until the being once known as Ienzo appeared, the last to step through the door. Once they were six once more, they set out to explore their new, lamp-lit world.

_There are still so many unknown worlds. _

_Where does true paradise lie, I wonder?_

* * *

Author's notes: First off, Kairi. The way I've read the Ansem Reports, it sounds like she was sent away after Xehanort became a Heartless, which means it takes place after this ends. I realize that it could be read another way, but that is my views. This is, partly, supported by the fact that Xemnas himself says, "I know nothing of any Kairi." While ten years is a long time, he probably would have remembered a Princess of the Heart if Xehanort had encountered her.

Secondly, a big thank you to my reviewers, especially SilHairGal. It's thrilling to get a review for every chapter the way you've given me, and I hope I don't disappoint you with later stories.


End file.
